


KILLJOYS, KEEP SMILING

by Frank_Ieros_Lip_Ring



Series: Face all the pain and take it on [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Shit goes down guys like for fucking real, Trigger Warning: Feels, graphic sex scenes, shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frank_Ieros_Lip_Ring/pseuds/Frank_Ieros_Lip_Ring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book one to the Face all the pain and take it on series.</p><p>Frank Iero is a loose cannon at work but get's the job done. He is an exterminator after all. He has been for a really long time. Yet even though he has a high paying job, the best sleep pod money can buy and anything he could ever want right at his fingertips somethings missing. Well since the war. But all that changes when he meets a crazy man with bright red hair and a poisonous spider spray painted on the hood of his car. He is then thrown head first into a world that smacks him into reality and he finally realizes what his life has been missing. Freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ladys and Gentlemen: A preview

 

Bandom: MCR

Title: KILLJOY'S, KEEP SMILING

Pairing: Fun ghoul x Party poison

Written by HumanitysStrongest.

 

Summary:  Frank Iero is a loose cannon at work but get's the job done. He is an exterminator after all. He has been for a really long time. Yet even though he has a high paying job, the best sleep pod money can buy and anything he could ever want right at his fingertips somethings missing. Well since the war. But all that changes when he meets a crazy man with bright red hair and a poisonous spider spray painted on the hood of his car. He is then thrown head first into a world that smacks him into reality and he finally realizes what his life has been missing. Freedom. 

 

Preview : Party sat on the roof with the detonator Kobra had designed last night. He watches as one of the Drac cars goes by. He smirks like a madman and whispers to the wind, " Boom boom mother fuckers"


	2. Hit the party with a gas can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Insert good summary here]

Frank walked into the boring sterile as fuck workplace and slid into his office. The place was all white walls and black metal. On his desk was a gold plaque that read; Frank Iero: Head Exterminator, S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W division. He was told it stood for Safety, Care, And Regulating Environment Chaos, Renewing Our World. Whatever the fuck that meant. He honestly didn't give a shit, it was just more boring company crap. He waltzed over to the coffee machine and popped his daily dose of vitamin CCC, Calm Cool and Collected. As he felt the numbness take over Korse walked in. He saluted his boss and sat at his desk.

“Hello Sir, what can I do for you.” He asked in a flat monotone voice. The taller, well dressed man, he noticed was flanked by four Dracs. Those things gave him the creeps. Despite the creepy as shit creatures He didn't even flinch. Thank you BLI drugs.  Korse threw a big ass case file down on his desk and sneered. “New case Iero. I want a 40 page profile on every subject in that file on my desk by tomorrow night. “ God fucking dammit. “Yes Sir. “ He replied. Off drugs he would have jumped over the desk and sucker punched that fucker right in the mouth. Lucky Korse . Frank got to work on the case. The only label on the front was KILLJOYS in bright red letters. What weirdo’s. The rest of the day was full of bad coffee, paper cuts and annoying subordinates.

* * *

 

About seven hours later he finally clocked out and threw the file, along with the fucking profiles, on Korse’s desk. Bored and blank he walked to the elevator, stepped in and pressed the button for the ground floor. He sighed at the ever present sound of white noise buzzing from the speakers. It was supposed to be calming but he felt like it was unsettling as all hell. Making his way down to therapy center he went to Dr.Slate's office. "Hey doc. Here for my treatment." She smiled clinically and motioned to the table. He walked over and sat down. She gave him the sleeping elixir and he passed out. 30 minutes later he awoke and she smiled again at him. "Have a good evening Mr. Iero." She said in her usual dead voice. He nodded and left.

He headed to his house. As he walked through the door he slid out of his suit and went to the bathroom. Removing the concealer hologram from his arms and chest he watches as his tattoo’s fade back into his arms. After a hot shower he walked to his closet and tugs out a black tank top and skinny jeans. Slipping into his leather jacket after dressing he shoves his feet into biker boots and heads out the door. Walking to his motorcycle he hops on and makes a beeline for a droid club on the outskirts of BLI. 

 Pulling into the parking lot he chains his bike up then walks inside. Whole place was packed from wall to wall. The room is smoky and full of music and laughter. He slides onto one of the worn out bar stools and sighs. He might not be able to feel much right now but boredom is still clinging to him like a fucking tick. Throwing about 80 Carbons on the table he ordered and just said keep the drinks coming till the cash ran out. He sat alone with his thoughts for quite some time. Enough so that he was on his fourth drink. As he dove into his drink a man with bright red hair slipped onto the stool beside him. Sure the place was pretty packed but why did the guy have to sit by him? He sighed and threw back the rest of the alcohol.

The tall red head had two guys that had come in with him. What looked to be princess Fro fro and a fucking man child walked over to the red head, motioned to frank then whispered something along the lines of “Poison, hit the party with a gas can. No time to flirt.” The man grinned and after winking at Frank he got up. Then he whispered in Franks ear, “ This place might feel the shake so you may want to drink and run cutie.” Then before Frank could turn the man was gone.Through his haze of drink he realized something. Wait. Wait shit.  Poison, as in Party poison. Leader of the Killjoys. The case he had to profile. Shit! He got up and ran in the direction that a shock of red hair had been moving what felt like minutes before. Crashing out of a door into a grimey back alley he got there just in time to watch as the red head pressed a button and jumped off a building onto the roof of the droid club as the storage building next to him blew up. He was dazed as the blast knocked him on his ass but was snapped back to reality when he saw the red head standing above him. The look in his eyes showed a shocked recognition. Almost like he knew Frank.

Party kneeled down beside him and leaned in. The red haired mad man kissed him then whispered as he pulled back "You should really lay off the mood killers Ghou- Motorbaby. Bad for your health. Remember?" Then he was gone. The psycho was fucking gone and Frank was just sitting in the back alley of a droid club with no gun and no clue what had just happened. He was so getting fired for this shit. He could barely get his footing as he tried to get up and follow him, but failed and fell. He laid there about 5 minutes before standing and leaning back against the wall of the half way blown up building  Breathing deeply he mentally slapped himself for being so stupid. Fuck.

* * *

He sped home before the feds got there. Fuck that. He crashed into his apartment and slammed the door behind him. He tugged his coat off but when he went to hang it up a folded up paper fell out. What the everloving fuck?  He bent down and opened it up. 

 

 

 

Frank blushed. Wait what? The guy wanted to meet up? Why, didn't he know who Frank was? He bit his lip and thought it over.  On the back it had a time and date. Tomorrow, 9 pm. Well, he had already kissed the criminal, why not meet up with him. It's not like he could, oh I don't know, GET HIMSELF KILLED for it. What if it was a trap, or Korse was testing him. He then thought back to the feeling of the strangers lips on his, how familiar it had been. How Party had looked him in the eyes like he knew him. Then he remembered that Party had almost called him something. Thinking back to the case files he remembered something odd. Party had said _"Ghou-"_ In the case file there had been a single white page that read , 'Fun Ghoul : EXTERMINATED.' His head hurt as he thought about it. What the hell was happening to him. He got up and stumbled to the pill cabinet. He tore it open and reached for his mood stabilizers but then froze.   _"You should really lay off the mood killers Ghou- Motorbaby. Bad for your health. Remember?"_ rung out in his head. Fucking hell. He dropped the pills and sat on the floor. Remember what? Questions, pros and cons ran through his mind the rest of the night. He wasn't going to be at work tomorrow. He had a date with a red head and questions to be answered.


	3. Run fast, hide well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank, lay off the mood killers

Ghoul woke up with his arm wrapped around Party’s waist, still naked from the night before. It was early morning. He could tell by the faint light slipping through the dusty window of the dinner. Yawning he sat up and looked over Party’s bare form. He trailed his hand down the curve of his back and rubbed his smooth pale skin. His fingertips were ragged and worn with calluses from fixing that damn car so many times. His own skin was littered with scars from ray gun burns from various Draculoid encounters.

He wore his scars proudly and wouldn’t give them up for jack shit.

 

Party woke and rolled over, looking up at him and smiling. He reached up and tangled his hand into Ghoul’s hair then pulled him down and let their lips collide. He could feel himself getting aroused but knew they had to get ready for the day. Outside they heard a loud explosion and fear spiked Ghoul’s veins. BLI. Dracs. They had found the Dinner. Shit. He reached for his gun but Party grabbed his wrist and looked up at him. He leaned in and whispered ,”Come back to me Frankie.” Then everything vanished.

 

He awoke with a start in his bed and sat up, breathing hard. The sheets were pooled around him and he realized he was biting his lip. He was covered in sweat and his heart was racing. Party. The Dinner. Grace, they had Grace. Shit shit shit, they had him for fuck’s sake. he got up and stumbled to the bathroom but when he went to grab pain pills for his headache he snagged the wrong bottle and instead grabbed his daily dose of CCC. No no no no fu- What was he thinking about again? He shook his head and shrugged. Oh well. The pills whitewashed his mind and a calming white noise hummed through his skull. He thought about the man with the red hair. Well he supposed he could go and meet him, but he would have to report him to Korse directly after.

 

He got dressed and adjusted his tie in the mirror. He looked at his face which had several odd scars on them that he couldn’t quite remember having. Whatever. He shrugged and ignored the weird scars. Sliding on his suit jacket he grabbed his keys. He walked out to his car and slid in but his head started to hurt. Almost like something was tugging at the back of his mind but he didn’t know what. Oh well. He shook the pain off and drove to Angle tower. Once he had parked in his designated spot he walked into the building and clicked the number for his floor.

 

Before he realized it he was on the wrong floor. He shrugged and walked down the hall anyway. It wouldn’t hurt to be a moment late. He walked down the hallway and realized these were holding cells. He looked in the small windows of all the doors. They were all empty except there was one at the end that made his heart stop. Inside was a small girl in a colorful jacket. She had puffy brown hair and as she looked up Frank’s heart stopped. Motorbaby. He slid his keycard over the lock and the door popped open. Grace got up and ran to him. She was crying. “Ghoul! I  thought they killed you… You got shot in the face how… Please, can we leave? “ He nodded. “Time to get up and go Motorbaby.” He picked her up and then walked to the guard station. He wouldn’t let them take him alive this time. He was getting Motorbaby out. He grabbed two ray guns. He whispered to Grace as he handed her a gun. “Run fast.” She nodded and replied “Hide well.”  She sighted her’s behind him while he took aim in front. He got into the elevator and as they rode to the ground floor Ghoul looked at his reflection and scowled at his shaved head.

 

He swore as the door opened to reveal none other than Korse and his Drac team.”Hand her over Mr.Iero. I’m very disappointed in you Frank” Frank flipped him off and replied, “My name is funghoul you piece of shit and you’re never taking her again. I’m getting Motorbaby out. Bye bye asshole.” He already had his gun sighted and shot Korse straight in the face.Then he ran like hell. He shoved past the stupid ass Dracs he made it to his car and put Grace in the passenger seat. Pulling out his keys he shoved them into the ignition. He gunned it out of there and made a break for the tunnels that lead out into the zones. He flashed his ID and zipped past the guards. He looked over at Grace to see if she was alright. She was shaking and clutching the ray gun but she was  unharmed.

  
He drove for hours till he got to the place Party had wanted to meet. He picked up a sleeping Motorbaby and carried her into the old warehouse. Party, Jet, and Kobra all stood in the middle next to the Trans-AM. Party looked stoic until he saw who Frank was holding. His eyes widened and he broke into a sprint. When he got to Frank he reached for Grace but then looked up into Frank’s eyes and tears slid down his face as he whispered “Frankie?” Frank nodded and kissed him. “I love you Gee.” That was when Party knew. Ghoul was back. “So you laid off the mood killers like I said hu?” His voice cracked. “I missed you so much Ghoul I just… We thought you were dead…” He nodded. “It’s okay. Let’s just get Motorbaby home.” Party nodded. 

It was good to be back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed that little show, just wait tumbleweeds. The symphony has yet to reach its crescendo.


End file.
